bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmen Abandonato
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = ( ) | birthday = | age = | gender =Female | height =183cm (6'0") | weight =69kg (153lb.) | blood type = | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | occupation = | epithet ="Z'" — "'The Zygosis" | military branch =Sternritter | partner = | previous partner | base of operations =Silbern, | relatives = | education = | spirit weapon ='Reishi Arbalest' | signature skill ='Soul Parasitism' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Carmen Abandonato (カルメン・アバンドナト, Karumen Abandonato) is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich, serving as a part of the elite Sternritter. She is designated Sternritter "Z" — "The Zygosis". Appearance Carmen is tall with an extremely feminine figure, one that leaves little to be desired as if engineered for sex appeal. She is fit, though lacking a high amount of muscle definition and her complexion is that of an almost bronzish tan brought on by excessive sunbathing. She has long hair, a mix of golden and hazel in colouration, that stretches far down her back where it is tied at the end by a set of blue and white ribbons. Her bangs extend out to cover her forehead making her hair style look like that of a . Two tufts of her hair, resting over either side of her face are tied with the same ribbons as the back, creating two tails that reach down to her rather impressively sized bust. Her facial features are soft and delicate with emphasis placed on those points considered attractive by modern standards of beauty. Her eyes are angled with overlong and shadowed lashes and a slight constant lidding to them that give her a natural "come hither" look. Above them are thin eyebrows that curve over her eyes. Her nose is small overall though with a prominent bridge. Her lips are somewhat pursed, and a little puffy, accentuated by crimson lipstick. A blue ribbon wraps around her neck, ending in two tails that trail off to the right side. She adorns herself with a customized version of the Sternritter uniform, consisting of the signature hooded cloak beneath which she wears a white that extends down as far as her shins, the dress also comes with short sleeves. The bottom of the dress is slitted on either side, exposing her legs which are largely covered by a pair of thigh-length boots. Personality (Coming Soon) History (Coming Soon) Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字クインシー・クロス, Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): The apparent source of a Quincy's power, a tool that grows with them as they do, evolving as the power of that Quincy increases. Carmen's takes the shape of a , made up of a single line that forks into two points creating a Y-shape. A chain is attached to the bottom causing it to appear upside down. She wears this cross around the wrist of her right hand. Sanrei Medicine: Carmen keeps a small steel pillbox on her person, within which are a set of medicinal capsules, each of which are half white and half blue and emblazoned with the Wandenreich symbol on their form. For Carmen they are capable of simulating the abilities of the , allowing her to utilize by ingesting one of these pills. Due to the unique nature of her Epithet power, Carmen can actually use these to activate her Vollständig whilst in possession of a 's . (魂を切り裂くものゼーレシュナイダー, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Carmen carries only two of these on her person at any one time, preferring to rely on other abilities, though keeping a limited number for strategic purposes. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Carmen is the medieval Spanish form of Carmel and is influenced by the Latin word carmen, meaning "song". Abandonato is an Italian surname adapted from the Latin version of the name which means "forsaken". As such Carmen can be taken as "Song of the Forsaken". *The colour associated with Carmen is French Raspberry, a shade of pink (Itself a shade of red) which, in Japanese colour culture, represents children, eroticism, and, health. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' **''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Female Category:Sternritter Category:Master Archers Category:Hirenkyaku Experts Category:Character